The invention relates to a recessed dryer vent rough-in box. More particularly, the invention relates to a rough-in box that is installed in a house prior to the drywall stage for later use in connecting and installing a clothes dryer.
When a clothes dryer is installed in a building, a connection is usually made between a metal vent leading to the outside, and a flexible hose attached to the dryer. This connection is usually made outside of the wall, and requires approximately three tight bends of the flexible hose. The flexible hose tends to kink at these bends, resulting in constricted air flow, a clogged hose, poor dryer performance. In addition, the tubing is unsightly, and requires that the dryer be kept a distance away from the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,175 to Anderson, discloses a universal installation box for use in dryer vent systems and in water supply and drain systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,948 to Anderson et al., discloses a dryer duct and vent assembly including flexible duct portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,328 to Anderson et al., discloses a universal duct elbow and connector plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 277,131 to Shames et al., discloses a housing for a clothes dryer vent.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.